Electron-beam (Ebeam) lithography utilizes a focused beam of electrons to selectively pattern a wafer directly for electron-beam direct write (EDW), but may also be employed to pattern a photomask for optical photolithography. Ebeam lithography offers an increased patterning resolution over optical photolithography by utilizing an Ebeam with electron energies on the order of approximately 5 keV-100 keV, resulting in wavelengths less than that of light, and is only limited by diffraction by an electron optics slit though which the beam of electrons is passed. However, Ebeam lithography has limited throughput compared to optical photolithography as an Ebeam writer forms shapes of a pattern in a serial manner, whereas optical photolithography forms a forms shapes of a pattern in parallel manner. This makes optical photolithography more suitable for high-volume manufacturing.